La Leyenda de Everfree (canción)
Para la película de esta canción, véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. La Leyenda de Everfree (en inglés: The Legend of Everfree) es la canción titular de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. Sirve como la primera canción de la película, escuchada durante los créditos de apertura en la introducción de la película. Además, es la primera canción de la banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título Legend of Everfree (Main Title) en la versión inglesa. Producción En los comentarios de audio del DVD/Blu-ray de La Leyenda de Everfree, el compositor Daniel Ingram afirma que se inspiró en al escribir y componer la canción. La canción fue adaptada dentro del capítulo 2 de la novelización de La Leyenda de Everfree, publicada veinticinco días antes del estreno de la película en Estados Unidos, pero cuenta con diferente letra. Letra en Español Latino :Todos ::¿Te perderás así o en la historia quedarás? ::¿Tu vida se va a contar o un misterio aquí será? ::¿Habrá una canción, que hable de tu gran pasión? ::Hoy es la elección, eso sólo tú lo harás ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!) : ::¿Algo grandioso harás con lo que aprendiste aquí? ::¿Vas a superar? ¿Lo que no te hacía feliz? ::Y al volver a casa, verán todos al fin ::¡Qué eres parte de la Leyenda de Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::¿Llegarás a hallar la gloria? ::¿Una estrella tú serás? ::Y aprender las enseñanzas ::Y quien eres en verdad ::¿Te perderás así o en la historia quedarás? ::¿Tu vida se va a contar o un misterio aquí será? ::Y al volver a casa, verán todos al fin ::¡Qué eres parte de la Leyenda de Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! ::¡Hey! Letra en Español Castellano :Todos ::¿Quieres ser parte de una historia sin final? ::¿Te recordarán o te van a olvidar? ::¿Quieres oír canciones, que hablarán de ti? ::Puede ser así, sólo lo has de decidir ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!) : ::¿Vas a hacer algo heroico que pueda recordar? ::¿Vencerás el miedo? ¿Tu marca dejarás? ::Cuando a tu hogar regreses, allí todos verán ::¡Qué fuiste parte de la Leyenda de Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! ::¿Vas a alcanzar la gloria? ::¿Tu luz resplandecerá? ::Hoy aquí aprenderemos ::Tu interior comprenderás ::¿Quieres ser parte de una historia sin final? ::¿Te recordarán o te van a olvidar? ::Cuando a tu hogar regreses, allí todos verán ::¡Qué fuiste parte de la Leyenda de Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! (¡Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::¡Únete a la Leyenda de Everfree! ::¡Hey! Letra en Inglés Versión del libro :Celestia y Estudiantes ::Will you be lost by time or part of history? ::It's up to you to make the person that you want to be. ::Come to a magical place that's full of mystery. ::Where you can be part of the Legend of Everfree! ::You're more than what you think you are. ::A shining flame or a dark star. ::The storytellers change, but legends last eternally. ::So long as people tell tales of the extraordinary. ::And if you play your part, you'll be more than a story. ::You will become the Legend of Everfree!